


Double

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something Stiles really shouldn’t be doing for way more reasons than he could name at that moment. Which was a grand total of zero because his fucking brain had disappeared the moment a dick had been shoved up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

This was something Stiles really shouldn’t be doing for way more reasons than he could name at that moment. Which was a grand total of zero because his fucking brain had disappeared the moment a dick had been shoved up his ass.

"God, you take it so well," Derek moaned behind him, fucking in hard and fast. Not letting Stile have a single moment to catch his breath and remember how bad an idea it was to hook up with his best friend’s older brother in the locker room.

But instead of doing that, Stiles just gripped the bench tight and straddled the wood. His poor dick was pinned in place beneath him, not giving him the friction he needed to get off and come back to his senses.

He was pulled upright, Derek grinding in deep against his prostate and making him whine. “Fuck—fuck me. C’mon, fuck me harder,” he found himself saying, working his ass back on Derek’s cock.

Derek laughed against his neck like it was hilarious how needy he was making Stiles feel. “Jesus, you’re desperate for it,” he muttered shoving Stiles back down against the bench. “You want it? I can give you it.”

And fuck did he ever. Stiles’ toes curled as he was pounded into and he panted hard like he’d run suicides on the field for an hour. “God, Derek—”

Before he could just fucking cum already, Derek was pulling out. It left him open and exposed, slumped against the bench like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He must have whined or something because Derek shushed him, hands on his chin to turn his head so Derek could shove his dick into his mouth.

Like the asshole he was.

"C’mon. I know you like it," Derek muttered, working his dick in slowly before Stiles got into the movement of it. "Yeah, like that."

"Fuck, you weren’t joking." A new voice at Stiles opening his eyes again, wildly looking around while Derek fucked his mouth.

"Go ahead. I got him loose for you," Derek said, petting his fingers over Stiles’ cheeks like it would make up for the surprise threesome or something here.

And Stiles would have given him a piece of his fucking mind if the moment Derek pulled his dick out of Stiles’ mouth, the mystery cock had been slowly sunk into his ass. It was thick, so much thicker than Derek. And long too. It made the angry words disappear into a low, desperate groan as the guy manhandled him back onto his lap like he weighed nothing at all.

Stiles turned his head to find it was Derek’s friend Boyd. Which made sense in a distant sort of way. Boyd being the only person he saw around Derek regularly enough.

"Fuck, you’re huge," Stiles slurred out, not really able to help himself. "Fuck."

"He’s still tight," Boyd said, watching Stiles curiously before rolling his hips in a way that had Stiles’ eyes rolling back from how good it was.

Stiles hooked his arms back over Boyd’s neck, holding on as he was fucked slowly at first. “Oh god, like that. Just like that.”

"Lift his legs up," he could heard Derek say as his brain continued to melt out his ears. "I wanna watch you fuck him."

Big hands hooked under Stiles’s knees to pull his legs up against his chest,  folded up neatly. It changed the angle of that thick cock in him just enough that Stiles found his head rolling back against Boyd’s shoulder, dazed as he grunted each time his prostate was hit. The pressure was building up fast now, a need running down his spine and pooling low in his stomach.

"Lemme—" Derek muttered, close enough to touch if Stiles could get his limbs working. His fingers were pressing at the tight stretch of Stiles’ hole, rubbing at the raw, abused flesh where Boyd was inside him.

It made Boyd stop that wonderful pressure, dick going still in Stiles’ asshole even as Stiles sobbed for more. He’d been so fucking close there. The head of that thick cock as just barely pressing where Stiles needed it. “What are you—” Boyd cut himself off with a tight groan and his dick flexed so good inside Stiles. “Derek, c’mon.”

Derek shushed them both, working a finger inside Stiles along side the dick already there. It was too much to take and not enough at the same fucking time. Stiles bit his lip, trying not to whine or move his hips uselessly in the position he was stuck in.

"Keep going," Derek said, eyes glued down between Stiles’ legs where he was fucking his finger in and out of him.

Boyd didn’t need to be told twice, fucking Stiles hard and fast. Each time Stiles was pulled down on that cock, he hiccuped out a little whine. “No fucking way,” Boyd mumbled, panting heavily at Stiles’ neck. A little puff of wet air each this he worked his way into that slick hole.

"You’re too loud," Derek said, even as he worked another finger into Stiles, making him squeak with each wild thrust from Boyd. He leaned in suddenly,  covering Stiles’ mouth with his own to smother those noises before someone checked on them.

Stiles could feel the stretch and strain of another finger being added, vision fading out for a moment. The pressure was back, just behind his balls, but this time it didn’t so much build up to a crescendo as stay on a mind numbing level that was driving him crazy. 

Derek’s mouth was pulled away from his suddenly and, “Holy shit, he’s cumming from this,” Derek hissed. Stiles looked around for a moment, wondering if Derek meant Boyd before he realized that pressure was producing a drool of cum from his dick.

"Oh," Stiles found himself saying, staring dumbly.

Boyd grunted against his neck, cock jerking up into him in quick, short movements until Stiles felt the slickness as Boyd came inside him. 

Derek groaned, pulling his fingers out suddenly and pressing in close to Stiles’ chest to shove his dick into the tight space next to Boyd’s softening dick. Stiles wound his arms weakly around Derek’s neck as he just took the few awkward thrusts before Derek too was cumming in him.

"That’s fucking porn shit," Stiles slurred out, feeling the cum as it pooled around his ass on Boyd’s lap. "That’s happening again."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
